Old Enemy's New Friend's
by LightSpirit92
Summary: Do not own charcter's or Manga/Anime. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Old Enemy New Friends

Chapter 1

Yugi,Yami and their friends where visiting Egypt because of yugi's grandfather coulées has found a tomb near the valley of the kings; but they don't know that they will have to face an old enemy along with meeting a new friend.

As they arrived at the site, they find a girl who looked around Tea's age and hight, coming out of the tomb to meet them. ( dark brown shoulder length hair, blue eye's, skinny, tan skin, sky blue shirt with a pair of cargo pants and sneaker's.)

The girl asked "Are you Mr. Mouto?" Solomon "Yes, and you are?"

The girl smiles and says "My name is Zoey Elam."

Solomon "Wait a minute, Jake Elam's granddaughter?"

Zoey "Yes, my grandfather is already in the tomb, please follow me."

(~Following Zoey into the tomb, they are meet by a pair of glowing eye's~)

Zoey "Mid-Night! I thought I tolled you to stay with grandfather and Alex."

Tea asks "Is she your cat?"

Zoey " Yeah, are any of you allergic to cat's?"

Everyone "No."

Solomon "She is a Eygptain Mau."

Zoey nods her head, Joey "Who is Alex?"

Zoey "My grandfather's dog, his full name is Alexander; like Alexander the great."

Solomon "Now that I rember, your grandfather loved Egyptain foklore."

A voice nearby, "I still do Solomon." (Zoey's Grandfather was about in his late 50's early 60's, gray hair, brown eye's; a black shirt with a vest over it faded out jeans with boots.~)

Solomon and Jake shake hands and Solomon introduce the others, Zoey sat down next to a alasken huskie. (~Black and white fur, sky blue eye's~)

Jake "Zoey, thank you for leading them down here."

Zoey "No problem."

Alex likes zoey's check, she starches Alex's ear's.

Yugi "He sure likes you a lot." Jake looks over at them and says "Well alex and mid-night have been with me and zoey for a long time."

Tristan gose over to zoey and alex, he asks "Can I pet him?" Zoey "Sure." Tristan lets alex sniff his hand first then pets him on the head gentally.

Jake calls over his shoulder to zoey " Zoey, there are some rooms that I'm not quite sure about could you." Zoey stands up and brushes the sand off her pants while saying "Sure, lets go Alex, Mid-Night."

Yugi asks "Why are you take them with you?" Zoey turns to him and says "They help me explore other rooms."

Yugi "Can I tag along?" Zoey smiles while saying "The more the marryer!" Joey "Hey, don't forget us." Solomon " You youngster's becareful."

Gang " We will." (~They go throught a hallway and into a room ~) Zoey " You guys sit tight for a minute." (Zoey, Alex and Mid-Night go throught room to make sure there are no traps.)

Zoey calls form the other side of the room "Ok, you can come on throught


	2. Chapter 2

Old Enemy's New Friends

Chapter 2

Recap: Zoey calls from the other side of the room " Ok, you can come on through."

(~As the rest of the gang crosses room, joey trips on a hidden panel that zoey didn't see.~) The whole room began to shake, the celling starts to cave in on itself, (they where able to get into the next room just in time.)

Zoey "Is everyone alright?" Yugi sits up and says "I'm here."

Tea "I'm alright."

Joey and Tristan answer at the same time "I'm good" Zoey tries to stand up but falls to back to her knees.

Yugi came over to her and asks "Zoey, are you alright?" Zoey "Yea, but my leg."

Alex nudges shoulder, zoey smiles at him and says "I'll be alright Alex."

Joey "Well we can't go back the way we came." (The entrance was block by the fallen celling.)

(Tristan gave zoey a piggyback ride, ((Tristan's Thoughts )) 'She a comfortable weight.'

(Yugi was talking to yami through their mind link) "Hey pharoh, do you have any idea's how we can get out of here?"

[Yami] "No, but we will figure something out." (~They enter the next room to find a opening in the celling with a large round mirrior under it.)

Zoey "There should be more mirrior's." (They find the other mirrior's.)

Joey asks "Ok, so whats with these mirrior's anyway?" Zoey "Its a anceint egyptain trick." She moved the mirrior slightly and the whole room light up."

Tristan " That's a neat trick." Tea asks " How did you know about that, Zoey."

Zoey " I study ancient egyptain back at school, it became a second language to me."

Joey "So can you read this on the wall then?" (points to the hieroglyphics )

Zoey reads over it and says alound " Its a prochey." Tristan "What dose it say?"

Zoey "5000 years ago, when the pyramids where still young. Egyptain kings played a serise of games of great and terible power know as the Shadow Games, but one brave and powerful pharoh was able to lock the magic away; but one of the Egyptain Gods Anubis will battle the pharoh out of reveange and shall be defeat by the pharoh."

Yugi " You beat Anubis right pharoh?" [Yami ] "Yes, but I have a feeling that we might see him again." Yugi eyes widen in shock and yells "Are you serious?" Tea asked him "You ok Yugi?"

Yugi calmed down a little and says "Yea, I was talking too the pharoh." Tristan " What did he say?" Yugi shut his eye's tight and said " That we might have to face Anubis again."

Tea, Joey and Tristan all yelled "WHAT?!" That's when Alex started to growl at the exit that lead into a hallway. Zoey " What is it Alex?"

They hear moaning coming their way that's when out of the shadows of the hallway 5 zombie mummy's stood there.

........................


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One of the mommy's pointed at Yugi and says "The one who holds the millennium puzzle, will come.....with.....us!" Joey gets in front of the others and says "And if we don't give us our friend ?" As the mummy's where about to grab them, when mid-night and Alex got between them.

The mummy's started back down a little, Zoey digs in her bag and pulled out fire-crackers and some matches. Zoey "You guys might want to cover your ear's." (They cover their ear's.) Zoey lit the fuse and said " Mid, Alex get out of the way." (They both got out of the way when the fire crackers landed at the mummy's feet. (' You know when the cowboy's get their feet shot at and they hop around and stuff, think of that with the mummy's.')

The mummy's run off back into the the tunnel; The gang uncover their ear's. Tristan asked "Why do you have fire crackers?" Zoey shrugs while saying "Just in case of an energy."

Tea sighs in relief and says "At least those creepy mummy's are gone." Yugi nods in agreement; Zoey leans against the stone wall and says "They probile went back to Anubis."

Joey "What other stuff do ya have in that bag?" Zoey sits on the floor and dumps the contains while the others sat around her. (3 bottle rockets and roman candles, 2 more boxes of fire crackers, 3 shots of anti-venom, 2 bags of trail mix and 4 bottles of gatorade bottles.)

Joey eye's sparkle and he yells "Yea, FOOD!" Tea slaps his hand away from it and says "No, those are Zoey's!"

Zoey " It's ok, Go ahead." Yugi "Are you sure you don't want any?" Zoey shacks her head and says's "I'm fine." Tristan hands Zoey a gatorade bottle, zoey looked at Tristan with a curious look but takes it.

Zoey "Thanks." Tristan just shrugs as if to say no problem.


	4. deleted scene

Deleted Scene

After Chapter 3

Recap: (Zoey says "You guys might want to cover your ears." Everyone covers their ear's even the mummies.)

(( I hit them with a wooden ruler over there heads.)) The mummy leader asks "Why did you do that for?" while rubbing his head.

I say "Because Zoey meant Yugi and his friends not you guys." Mummy "Oh....Sorry."

I sigh while asking aloud " Remind me again why I'm writing this story?" Zoey "Because you thought it would be fun."

I say "Point taken." Zoey "Hey Chairman?"

Me "Hm?" Zoey "When is the 8th millennium item going to be reveled?"

I clap my hands over her mouth and hiss "Not so loud! Even Yami dose not know about it."

Yami raise a eyebrow in our direction and asks "Dose not know what?" I let go of Zoey and say "Nothing!" Yami gives me the 'Do you want a one way trip to the shadow realm look.'

I run for it!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a small break, Zoey "How are we going to get out of this place?" Joey shrugs while saying "I don't know." Zoey "Alex could get grandfather but since the way we came in is blocked and the other way is probably to Anubis, we don't have a lot of options."

Yugi looks around and notice the hole in the celling that the mirror is under, he asks "What about the opening in the celling?" Zoey "Of course."

(Tristan went up first, Joey next, Tea and then Yugi.) Tristan called down to Zoey "Ok, Zoey your up." Zoey "You guys go on head and get my grandfather and Solomon."

Tristan "Which way?" Zoey "We should be at least 2 miles away from the entrance."

(The others head off) Zoey turn around to Mid and Alex, she smiles while saying "It will be alright."

(Back to the others, they arrived at the entrance to find Solomon and Jake in the shade of the entrance.) (The gang tolled them what happen and they all piled into the jeep, speed off to where Zoey was.)

(But as soon as they got down there to find only Alex and Mid-Night, both hurt.) Jake "Anubis, must have send some more mommy's to get you kids but took Zoey instead."

Tristan "We got to go after her!" Jake looked at Tristan with a serious look in his eye's and says "NO!" (# Yugi switch with Yami.#) Yami puts his hand on Jake's shoulder and says "Please, Jake let us go after her."

Jake sighs in defeat and says "Alright." (As the gang followed the footprints of the mummy's and where Zoey was being dragged, they find Zoey's bag on the ground.)

(Joey checked the bag to find only 2 bottle rockets and a roman candle left.)

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(~As they kept going down the hallway music could be faintly heard.~) Yami "I hear some thing up ahead." (they followed the music, it grew louder and louder until they enter what looked like a throne room.)

(There sitting on the throne was Anubis himself.) Anubis said with amusement in his voice "Ah, Pharaoh what a pleasant surprise." Yami asks "Where is our friend?"

Anubis says "Oh, that little brat." He snaps his fingers and two of his mummy servants come in and throw Zoey in front of Anubis. Anubis "You should be grateful pharaoh."

Yami "Why should I be grateful to a snake like you?" Anubis smiles evilly and says "Well lets just say I sent her soul to the shadow realm." (The gang eye's widen slightly in shock.)

Tristan walks over to Zoey body is and picks her up, Joey asks Anubis "Why?"

Anubis looks at Zoey's face with a disgusted look and said "Because the look in her eye's disgusted me so badly I sent her away." (*Inside the millennium puzzle, Yugi searched for Zoey's soul.*)

Yugi calls out "ZOEY!" Salience is his only answer, Yugi asks aloud "Zoey, where are you?" He hears a sound rear by, he turn the corner to find Kuriboh.

Yugi "Kuriboh, can you help me?"

Kuriboh jumps up and down happily as if to say 'yes.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Kuriboh guided Yugi down the corridor that it had come from, Kuriboh leads him to a door that was white instead of gray. Yugi asks "Are you sure Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh nods, Yugi turns the knob halfway and pushes it open. The room was like the room that yami and the others are in. There in the throne was a girl who looked like zoey but different. (dark brown hair down to her waist, deep ocean blue eye's, dressed in Egyptian clothing.) Yugi asks "Who are you?" The girl just smiled and says in a gentle voice "Thank you, Kuriboh my friend." Kuriboh jumped into the girls lap.

The girl turn her attention to Yugi "You are looking for Zoey." Yugi " Yea, why do you look like her?" Girl "All shall be in reviled in time young Yugi."

Yugi "At least tell me your name?" Girl "My name is Karia." Yugi "Karia, ok where is Zoey?"

Karia "Zoey." Zoey appears from behind a pillar, Zoey "Hey there, Yugi."

Yugi "You ok?" Zoey "Yeah, thanks to Karia." Karia "It's time."

Yugi looked at Karia confused while asking "What do you mean?" Karia looked over at Zoey and says "Show him, Zoey."

Zoey holds out her right arm, yugi notice's that there was a bracelet on her wrist that had the millennium symbol on it.

Yugi "Is that a millennium bracelet?" Zoey nods her head while saying " Yes, Karia is the bracelet sprit."

Yugi "How is this possible?" Karia stands up and says "All shall be explanied, but not right now." ( Back to the others) (Yami is about to duel against Anubis) ((Yugi)) "Pharaoh, I found Zoey." [Yami] "Nice job, partner."

Zoey's voice calls from behind him "Yea, nice job Yugi." Yami turns to see Zoey awake, Zoey pulls out a duel monster card and hands it to him while saying "You will need this to beat him this time."

Yami takes the card and says "Thank you."

('The card that Zoe or 'Karia' gave him are made up, Special Summon; you can summon any monster, and can not be destroyed.')


	8. Chapter 7

Old Enemy's New Friend's

Chapter 8

Recap:( The card that Zoey or 'Kiara' gave him are made up, Special Summon; you can summon any monster and can not be destroyed.)

Tristan notices something different about zoey, he asked " Who are you?" zoey fooled her arms across her chest and smirks, while saying "You will find out later."

(#In the near end of the duel yami uses the special summon to summon the three egyptian gods card's, to beat Anubis.#) Tristan asks "Who are you and what have you done with zoey?"

Kiara "Clam down, Zoey is alight; my name is Kiara." Tea " Ok, then explain why you have that." ('Points at the millennium bracelet.') Kiara "I've always had this."

Yami "Then why are you here?" Kiara "The previous pharaoh before you asked me to help you a little to regain your lost memory." (^Kiara switch with Zoey^) Joey "Zoe is that you?" Zoey smiles while saying "Yeah, it's me."

(*Night Time 8:00 p.m.*) Zoey was wide awake, she hear's Kiara's voice inside her mind "Can't sleep?" Zoey whisper's "Yea." Zoey slowly and quitely as she can slips out of her sleeping bag and out of the tent.

Zoey goes to the bank of the Nile River and sit on the sand, while looking in the water's reflection. Kiara ghostly form appeared next to her sitting with her.

Kiara asks "What's wrong?" Zoey looks at Kiara and asks "Can't you tell about your side of the story about yugi's friend the pharaoh?" Kiara looks away while saying sadly "I wish I could little one, truly I do but I can't."

Zoey looks at the sky, while saying "I understand."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

(* 1 week later*) The gang was heading to Yugi's grandfather's game shop, as soon as yugi open the door they hear a person's voice "Not again!"

Solomon laughs and said "You all most had me there, my dear."

Yugi calls out " Grand pal, I'm home."

Solomon comes into the game shop from the living room and says "Welcome home, I see you brought visitor's."

Tristan "Hey."

Joey " Hey Cramp's"

Tea "Hi"

Yugi asked "Who where you playing against?" Solomon smiles while saying "She is a friend that you kids met about a week ago."

They think hard about it when they hear "Mr. Mouto, lets have a another go."

Yugi was the first one to recognized the voice and asked "Zoey?"

Zoey comes out of the living room into the game shop and said "Hi, Yugi."

Tristan asked "What are you doing here?"

Zoey "My grandfather had to talk to the museam cureature about something and asked yugi's grandfather if I could stay here for a while."

Solomon "And I had a friendly match against her." Zoey sulks while saying "He whiped me out in ten moves."

Solomon "Well what can I say this old dog can do a few new tricks." Zoey giggles while saying "You got that right."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Recap: ( Zoey giggles while saying "You got that right.")

Zoey sighs and says aloud "But really that was the most fun I ever had."

Yugi asked "What do you mean by that?" Zoey looked away at one the display case's and said "Back at my school, I'm know as a outcast."

Tristan got a bit angry and says "That's not cool." Zoey turn to face them and says "It's fine, besides I do have some friends there."

Tea asked "Do you have a picture?" Zoey pulls out her wallet and opens it, she pulls out a picture and hands it to Tea.

Tea takes the picture while Tristan and joey look over her shoulder, and yugi leans over to get a look.

(* Zoey in the middle, a girl stand next to her on her left side with blonde hair and green eye's; wearing blue jeans, a dark red shirt along with black and white sneakers. A boy on her right side had dark brown hair with brown eye's, wearing blue jeans, a black polo shirt along with black sneakers.*)

Joey asked "Who is the cutie next to ya?" Zoey smirks and said "That's Sara, and she has a boyfriend."

Zoey wrist watch started to beep, she stops it and says aloud "I've got to go befor I'm late." Tristan asked "Huh? Where are you going?"

Zoey " I'm in a dueling compation." Joey got a anger mark on the back of his head and says "Wha? How come we dint hear anything about it?"

Zoey "Well I got a inventaition ." Tristan asked "Who is it from?"

Zoey "Well now that you mendicant, I don't really know."


End file.
